


No Chance

by maria_soederberg



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Sinclaire and Charlotte are deeply in love. All they want to do is spend the rest of their lives together. But unfortunately, fate has another plan for them. First Charlotte has to watch the love of her life marrying someone else. And then Ernest has to watch Charlotte watch her marrying someone else. They know, they will never be happy with the ones they married. They will always ache for each other.





	No Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Charlotte Northcott
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 7 minutes

The love between Sinclaire and Charlotte is visible. The sparks are literally shown in their eyes. Whenever they are in a ballroom their eyes meet whenever they can, when the Duke dances with Charlotte, Sinclaire always interrupts and tries to dance with Charlotte as long as he can. Of course, the Duke hates it... He can’t stand Sinclaire and especially someone who could take away Edgewater from him.

Somehow the Duke won, at least he thinks he does. Sinclaire is forced to marry Ms Holloway even though all he wanted was to marry Charlotte.

So here he is standing in front of the mirror preparing himself for the wedding with Ms Holloway, a woman he doesn’t feel anything for. A woman who is the opposite of Charlotte.

“Why...” Sinclaire whispers.

“That’s a question I asked myself every day.” Charlotte enters the room, closing the door and hiding in the shadows.

“Charlotte... I do not want to marry her...” Sinclaire whispers.

Charlotte steps forward and smiles sadly at him. She helps him to close the button and then cups his face. “I know that, my Ernest. I don’t blame you nor hate you for anything that happens now. You just have to save your home, your estate. To do so, you have to marry Ms Holloway.” Charlotte kisses his cheek. “Just know that I will forever love you, Ernest Sinclaire.”

“And I will forever love you, Charlotte Northcott.” Ernest whispers and grabs her face gently, kissing her.

When they break the kiss, their foreheads touch. “I will forever miss you.”

Charlotte smiles at him. “And I forever miss you, Ernest.” She kisses his cheek and takes steps back. Ernest looks sadly at her and shakes his head.

“Be happy, Ernest.” She kisses his hand and then turn around and leaves the room to sit down next to Mr Marlcaster and Countess Henriette.

“Are you alright?” Mr Marlcaster asked but Charlotte can only nod.

Sinclaire walks up to the priest and stand in front of him, but instead of looking to the door he looks at Charlotte. But she looks down when their eyes met. Mr Marlcaster takes Charlotte hand and holds it.

Mr Marlcaster became one of the most important people in Charlotte’s life. He really is now her brother, her big brother taking care of Charlotte.

While Mr Sinclaire marries Ms Holloway, Mr Marlcaster holds Charlotte hands, trying to be there for her as much as he can, while she watches the love of her life marrying someone else.

After the wedding, Charlotte disappears. Mr Sinclaire tried to find her, but he couldn’t, so he had to fake a smile a whole day with Ms Holloway or now Mrs Sinclaire.

Charlotte is in her room when Briar comes in. “Charlotte? Mr Chambers is here to talk to you.”

“Let him in.”

“Ms Northcott, it is a pleasure to see you. I want to make you an offer.” Mr Chambers admits.

“What offer Mr Chambers?”

“Marry me, so you don’t have to marry the Duke.”

Charlotte eyes widen. “Mr Chambers I can’t really take that offer.”

“Ms Northcott, I love Mr Konevi and you know that. But we will not have a chance in public. You know I’ll meet Mr Konevi; I’ll take good care of you.”

“Then, if you have really nothing against it, then I’d like to take that offer. You won’t force me to anything.”

“Never would I think of that Ms Northcott.” Mr Chambers answers honestly.

When the Duke finds out that Mr Chambers is the one who can marry Ms Northcott and therefore gets Edgewater, he is very angry. He threatens the Dowager Countess who just forbid him to come near Edgewater ever again. Countess Henrietta is also very happy about the outcome because now she had her revenge. For the first time the Duke didn’t get what he wanted.

Charlotte didn’t bother inviting Ernest. Why would he come to her wedding... they have to get used to the fact they’ll never see each other again. It isn’t right.

But to Charlotte’s surprise Ernest enters the room when Charlotte is in the background with her wedding dress.

Her eyes widen. “Ernest?”

Sinclaire looks at her with a bitter smile. “I... I had to see you before you go out there.”

Charlotte nods but doesn’t walk over to him. “How is your wife?”

Ernest grimaces. “Well, I think? I don’t know. She is outside next to another noble person.”

Charlotte nods again but doesn’t meet his eyes. She just can’t. The thought of him being married to Ms Holloway hurts already but seeing him again before she marries someone else stings.

“I wish you all the best, Charlotte. But please let us meet tonight. For the last night. Give me one more night.” Ernest walks over to her and takes her hand into his. “One night.” he kisses her hand.

Charlotte looks up into his blue eyes which were a mistake. She can’t say no to Ernest; she loves him way too much. “One night...”

Ernest kisses her forehead. “Alright. I have to return before she looks for me.”

Charlotte nods and looks after him. Before following him out and marrying Mr Chambers who will be a great husband. She is very sure about that.

And as promised Mr Sinclaire and Charlotte spend the night together. In the ruin where she met once. For Charlotte it was great to fall asleep in his arms the last time, seeing him when the sun shines through but now it’s time to go.

She looks into her handbag and takes out a paper, a feather and ink and starts to write.

My love Ernest

To meet you at Edgewater was the best moment in my life. Knowing you will now hurt but I won’t regret it. None of it.

I won’t regret falling in love with you, utterly and wholeheartedly. You captivated me in every single way. The first thought in the morning will be you and the last thought before I go to be.

I am yours and I will be forever yours. I love you Ernest Sinclaire.

I wish our story would have gone differently. But for the saving of Ledford Park, you had to do it. I know that and I will not be angry with you for doing what is right for you.

This night will be what I hold on, and maybe one day, life brings us back together. I will wait for that day my whole life.

Be happy Ernest and don’t hold back.

Yours

Charlotte.

And with this letter Charlotte leaves Ernest and their love behind. When Ernest wakes up all that is left is the letter from Charlotte. He will keep it close to his heart. He won’t ever forget the memories they made. And just like Charlotte, he’ll wait for the day they meet again and can finally be together.


End file.
